BASARA GAME - The Party Simulation
by RuruIchi
Summary: Ada game Senbasa seri terbaru nih. tapi gara-gara sebuah kecelakaan kecil... Chiza dan Aya kejebak didalamnya! Sanggupkah mereka menamatkan game tersebut dan kembali ke alam aslinya tanpa terpikat dalam kesenangan bersama sang pujaan hati yang nampak nyata dimata? OC !,, AWAS! INI GAME BAJAKAN(?) ! -w-
1. Chapter 1

Minggu pagi yang sangat cerah meski rada-rada mendung, sudah bertenggerlah sesosok makhluk cewek bernama Chiza didepan rumah sahabat nya, Aya. Kali ini dia dan Aya mau mainin game seri Sengoku Basara untuk konsol PS 3 terbaru yang baru aja dia beli kemaren. Namun berhubug ia nggak punya PS 3, jadilah ia numpang maen di rumah Aya.

.

.

"Chiza, sudah bawa game nya?" sapa seorang cewek lain berkacamata yang bernama Aya.

"Lah ini yang aku pegang ini apaan?" kata Chiza sambil menunjukkan bungkus video game yang nampak agak mencurigakan berjudul:

.

'Sengoku Basara 4 – The Party Simulation'.

.

"Ohoho, kalau begitu kita langsung saja main ya."

"Ayo~!"

* * *

**BASARA PARTY SIMULATION  
**

**Sengoku Basara**

**Adventure, fantasy, romance(?)  
**

**T+(?)**

**OC! OOC, OOT, dan segala ke gajean yang ngenes~ -w-**

**TIDAK ADA KAITANNYA DENGAN GAME SENGOKU BASARA ASLI YANG TELAH BEREDAR DIPASARAN MASYARAT SAAT INI!**

**AWAS! GAME BAJAKAN!**

**NO FLAME AND CABE! OKE~  
**

**Happy not happy, let's play guys~ -w-**

* * *

"Huweeeeeee. Yukimura nya kawaii dan kakoi banget nih!" Chiza fansgirling mode.

"Iya, Masamune juga. Seri keluaran terbaru gambarnya jadi makin bagus dan keren." Mata Aya bling-bling.

.

Aya dan Chiza sudah duduk manis didepan TV yang telah memutar game tersebut. Tak lama muncul beberapa gambar hingga akhirnya mereka diminta untuk memilih chara serta memberinya nama.

.

.

"Aya, lo nama karakternya siapa?"

"Hmm, Aya aja deh. Namaku sendiri. kalau kau?"

"Chiza dong~"

.

TEK TEK TEK TEK KLIK

.

.

**NEXT-**

.

.

Selanjutnya adalah tampilan cerita berupa latar belakang player. Settingnya adalah 300 tahun yang lalu.

Terdapat sebuah klan abadi bernama klan Mibu yang saat itu telah menguasai Nihon dari balik layar. Semua pergantian kekuasaan maupun perkembangan militer saat itu diatur diam-diam oleh mereka, namun keberadaan mereka sendiri adalah tabu untuk rakyat biasa. Klan tersebut dipimpin oleh seseorang bergelar 'Aka no Ou' yang diwariskan secara turun temurun dari generasi ke generasi.

Suatu hari, Aka no Ou tiba-tiba menghilang, hingga membawa klan kedalam kepanikan besar. Terjadi pemberontakan dimana-mana karena para bangsawan serta pejabat sudah tidak mau lagi dikendalikan oleh klan Mibu.

Peperangan tanpa akhir, serta menghilangnya sang Raja membuat klan Mibu perlahan hancur.

Namun sebelum semuanya lenyap, seorang penasehat kerajaan mengutus 2 orang gadis terpilih untuk menjalankan sebuah misi penting di masa depan.

"_Kalian akan ku kirim ke masa 300 tahun dari sekarang, dimana kalian harus mengalahkan Raja yang akan menguasai Nihon ini. Jika tidak, kalian tidak akan bisa kembali lagi ke sini. Tempat seharusnya kalian berada."_

Itulah petuah terakhir sang penasehat, sebelum akhirnya para player diselubingi cahaya yang berpendar putih berkulauan hingga akhirnya mereka menghilang.

.

.

.

**Loading~**

.

.

.

"Yaah, nunggu loading lama deh." Kata Chiza sambil mainin stik PS 3 nya dengan tampang bosan.

"Tenang, paling bentar lagi." Kata Aya masih megang stik PS 3 miliknya dengan tenang.

.

Sementara itu, disamping ruang keluarga – tempat Aya dan Chiza maen PS – nampak si Yata, adiknya Aya, sedang bersiap mau mandi. Karena kamar mandinya lagi nggak ada lampunya maka ia memakai lampu emergency buat nerangin dia saat mandi.

Dia mencolokkan kabel lampu emergency itu di stopkontak terdekat, namun diinterupsi oleh suara si Aya.

.

"Yata, jangan colokin di situ, udah penuh. Nanti kalau korslet loh." Tegur sang kakak berusaha memperingati sang adik.

"Bawel lo, nggak bakal." Sayangnya di balas kurang ajar oleh si kepala batu.

.

CTAK

.

Emosi Aya naik drastic. Chiza yang ada disampingnya panic.

.

"Errr…. Udahlah, biarin aja adik lo itu."

"Yaudah, bodo!"

.

.

.

**Loading~~~**

.

.

.

Semua kembali tenang. Aya dan Chiza masih nunggu loading game yang lamanya setahun, sementara Yata lagi asyik mandi dibawah siraman cahaya lampu emergency.

.

CTAK CTAK

.

Bunga-bunga api kecil mulai terlihat disekitar stopkontak yang berjubel kabel-kabel. Menandakan bahwa aliran listrik mulai memasuki mode arus pendek, alias berbahaya.

Arus listrik dengan cepat merembet kabel-kabel hingga sampai menjamah kabel stik PS 3 yang malangnya, dipegang oleh Chiza dan Aya.

.

Akhirnya, kesetrumlah mereka.

.

DDDRRRRRRRRRRTTTTTTTT CTAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR

.

AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHH HHHH

.

Tiba-tiba seolah ditarik oleh sebuah kekuataan besar, mereka berdua seperti masuk ke putaran dimensi hingga mereka merasa tak lagi memiliki kepala.

.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR

.

Kemudian, TV pun meledak.

.

.

CTIK

.

"ANJRIT! LAMPUNYA MATI! Aduh aduh, MATA GUE PERIH!" terdengar suara Yata yang kalang kabut dari dalam kamar mandi. Sepertinya, dia lagi keramas.

.

Setelah meraba-raba sekitarnya buat cari handuk, Yata akhirnya keluar dari kamar mandi masih dengan busa erbuih dikepalanya.

.

.

"SENTER MANA SENTEEEER?!"

.

Yata kemudian sibuk nyariin senter dengan masih memakai sehelai handuk dibadannya.

.

.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa tubuh kakaknya serta temannya itu telah jatuh tak bergerak di atas lantai ruang tamu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Stage 1 –**** Beginning the ****Party**

"…"

"…"

"KITA ADA DIMANA NIH?!"

.

.

Bagus. Hal yang tak terduga telah terjadi dan mereka alami saat ini.

.

Terperangkap di Sengoku J idai di dalam sebuah game yang mendadak meledak gara-gara korslet listrik bukanlah ide yang bagus.

Apalagi kalau tiba-tiba sudah berada di dalam sebuah 'pleasure house' jaman Jepang kuno, bertemu dengan seorang okami gaje bernama Sakuya, serta yang paling penting, kenyataan bahwa Chiza dan Naya adalah calon geisha di rumah itu!

.

.

Sakuya: "Perkenalkan namaku Sakuya. Disini akulah yang bertugas untuk mengawasi kalian selama bekerja disini. Ohohoho."

.

Aya dan Chiza cengo.

.

Nayya: "... Aku nggak tau kalau kita disini berperan jadi geisha…"

Chiza : "Meski ini cuma game tapi tetap saja, OGAH BANGET!"

Sakuya: "Sudahlah. Kalian nggak ada waktu lagi buat mengeluh nggak guna begitu! Nanti malam akan ada acara jamuan untuk para daimyo oleh Tokugawa-sama. jadi, kerjalah yang benar!"

.

Aya: ...  
.

Chiza: ...

.

.

"DEMI APA LO SETAAAAAAAAAAANN!"

.

.

Well, saat itu kedua gadis malang(?) ini telah resmi menjadi geisha baru disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**In the night~**

Ieyasu: "Ayo silahkan, bersenang-senanglah kalian."

.

Di ruangan itu, telah berkumpul para daimyo atas undangan spesial dari Ieyasu. Disana nampak sosok Maeda Keiji yang sedang asyik bercanda ria bersama beberapa geisha yang melayaninya minum sake, sedangkn Ieyasu sendri sepertinya menikmati melihat para tamunya ini berpesta.

.

Keii: "Tanpa kau persilahkan pun, aku akan dengan senang hati bersenang-senang~" aahh, dia sudah mabuk rupanya.

.

Di sisi lain, Takeda Shingen tertawa-tawa gaje dengan muka merah padam, terlihat jelas bahwa pria besar itu sudah mabuk, sementara Yukimura nampak tidak terbiasa dengan acara seperti ini meski sudah beberapa kali di cekoki sake oleh sang Oyakata-sama tercinta selalu(?).

.

Shingen: "Ayolah Yukimura. kau sebut dirimu laki-laki?" kata Shingen dengan suara nya yang menggelegar keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang udah rame.

Yukimura: "Tapi, Oyakata-sama, a… aku su…." kata-katanya tak dapat dilanjutkan lagi tatkala sang Oyakata-sama tanpa belas kasihan sedikitpun, kembali mencekokinya dengan sake langsung dari botolnya.

.

Lalu di sudut lain ada sang dokuganryuu yang tetap setia di dampingi baby sis…mata kanan terpercaya nya, Kojuuro, yang melayaninya menuangkan sake. Dia hanya meminum sake nya dengan tenang, nggak seheboh Maeda dan Shingen. tapi sebagai penggila PARTY sejati, dia sendiri sudah menghabiskan sekitar 18 botol sake.

Masih belum di ketahui ia sudah mabuk atau belum.

.

Masamune: "Kojuuro, tambah lagi."

Kojuuro: "Masamune-sama, anda sudah kebanyakan minum."

Masamune: "Kalau begitu kau juga harus ikut minum."

Kojuuro: "tidak, terima kasih Masamune-sama."

Masamune: "Oh, come on, Kojuuro. Aku lihat daritadi kau belum juga meneguk barang setetes pun."

Kojuuro: "Ma… Masamune-sama."

.

Sementara itu, nampak 2 gadis berkimono sedang mengintip di balik pintu shoji yang menghubungkan beranda dengan ruangan tersebut.

.

Chiza: "Katanya si kuso-Sakuya, kita harus melindungi mereka dari rencana pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh target kita."

Aya: "Emang target kita yang mana? Terus rencana pembunuhannya kayak gimana?"

Chiza: "….. kita tunggu aja dulu."

Aya: "Eeh? Apa….."

.

.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR

.

.

Mereka terkejut dengan ledakan tiba-tiba yang menghancurkan pintu shoji lain disisi ruangan. Mereka terperangah oleh sosok yang muncul dibalik asab tebal tersebut.

.

"Heh, lihat siapa yang tak diundang bersedia mampir kesini sekarang?"

.

.

.

Datang tak djemput, pulang tak di antar. mungkin itulah yang pas untuk menggambarkan kehadiran sosok tak diinginkan bernama Oda Nobunaga.

Ditengah pesta jamuan daimyo di sebuah pleasure house yang di sewa Ieyasu, tiba-tiba mncul om Nobunaga dengan seringai sadis khasnya, padahal sebenarnya dia iri karena nggak di ajak ikut pesta.

Dengan sekali komando, ruangan itu sudah di serang oleh sekelompk ninja serta prajurit setia klan Oda.

.

Sementara Nobunaga dengan seenaknya menghilang, kemudian Ieyasu.

.

Masamune, Yukimura, Shingen dan Keiji langsung menghentikan acara mereka dan bersiap menghadapi lawan yang muncul. Namun tiba-tiba tubuh mereka tak bisa bergerak!

.

Masamune: "Che! Tubuhku tak bisa bergerak!"

Yukimura: "Jangan-jangan, didalam minuman tadi sudah dibubuhi racun?!"

Keiji: "Yaah, dan aku sudah minum kebanyakan~"

.

Rupanya Ieyasu sudah mencampurkan sake dengan racun pelumpuh syaraf, sehingga mereka tak bisa bergerak untuk sementara, atau selamanya? Karena mereka akan segera di habisi!

.

Aya: "Ada musuh! Kita harus segera melakukan sesuatu!"

Chiza: " Ayo kita lawan mereka semua!"

Aya: "Tunggu! Kita kan belum dapat senjata di event ini."

Chiza: "Oh ya. Habis gue kira kita udah dapet masing-masing setelah milih character sebelumnya."

Aya: "Jadi gimana dong?"

Chiza: "Tolong mereka dengan senjata apapun."

.

Tiba-tiba Chiza mulai melepas kimono miliknya.

.

Aya: "Dengan senjata apapun, TAPI NGGAK HARUS BUKA KIMONO JUGA KALEE!"

Chiza: "Oh ya, gue lupa kalau kostumnya juga belum dapat. Hehe."

.

Namun sesaat Chiza baru menyadari ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik kimononya itu.

.

Chiza: "Aya! Ini…."

.

.

.

Parah. Nyawa mereka semua sedang dalam ujung kunai sekarang. Para ninja itu mulai mendekat dan bersiap menyerang mereka hingga nyawa tertebas habis.

.

SHIIIIIIIII

.

JLEB JLEB

.

BUAAAGHH

.

AAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHH

.

.

Dan untungnya para player ini berhasil menghalau serangan para ninja itu dan balik menghajar mereka.

Chiza dan Aya masih dalam balutan kimono geisha yang sudah nyaris terbuka, memperlihatkan sedikit kulit mereka yang mulus layaknya gadis belia, membuat Keiji nyaris – atau bahkan mungkin sudah – mimisan.

Ternyata dibalik kimono yang mereka pakai itu terdapat beberapa senjata ninja yang mudah disembunyikan seperti kunai dan shuriken, serta furikansen dan bahan peledak yang ditaruh dalam kantong yang melilit dipaha.

.

BAAKK

.

BUUKK

.

DUAAAAKK

.

Chiza melompat ke belakang menghindari serangan puluhan kunai dari lawan di depan. Sadar staminanya mau habis, dia memutuskan memakai cara instan.

.

Chiza: "Meledaklah hingga menjadi seni yang indah, brengsek." Kemudian melempar peledak ke beberapa ninja yang tersisa.

.

.

DUAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

.

.

Ledakan yang menghasilkan siluet potongan tubuh yang hancur itu perlahan menghilang tanpa sisa, seperti dalam kebanyakan game-game pertarungan fantasy lainnya.

.

Chiza: " Nyahahahahaha, ledakan akan menghasilkan seni yag indah. Seni adalah ledakan." Tertawa sambil menirukan kata-kata dari ninja berambut pirang dari fandom sebelah.

Aya: "Hebat, Chiza."

Sakuya: "Bagus sekali kerja kalian, nona-nona. Selanjutnya akan ku beri tau misi kalian selanjutnya. Ufufufufu~"

.

Dihadapan kedua nya telah muncul okami jejadian alias Sakuya dengan penampilan anggunnya dalam kimono merah muda. Siapa sangka kalau sosok yang nampak mempesona ini adalah laki-laki?

.

.

Sementara tanpa kedua player sadari, di belakang mereka, sepasang manic tajam memandang mereka dengan penuh curiga serta rasa penasaran.

.

.

.

**Next -**

.

.

.

Malam makin larut. Chiza dan Aya nampak sedang dalam perjalanan menuju benteng Owari, mantan wilayah kekuasaan klan mibu yang telah lama hancur, yang sekarang telah menjadi wilayah kekuasaan Oda Nobunaga.

Mereka kesana atas petunjuk dari Sakuya untuk mendapatkan pusaka 'amaterasu' dan 'tsukiyomi' – yang merupakan salah satu event yang harus mereka lewati di game ini. Yukimura dan Masamune tak bisa ikut mengantar mereka karena ada hal lain yang hrus mereka lakukan untuk mempersiapkan perang terhadap Tokugawa.

Hal yang juga baru disadari oleh ka-2 gadis ini, rupanya hubungan klan Date dan Takeda sedang tidak baik, pantas saja saat acara jamuan berlangsung ke-2 samurai tangguh di seluruh kepulauan Nihon ini tak saling menyapa satu sama lain. Maklum, sedang marahan.

Akhrnya dengan berat hati, Aya dan Chiza terpaksa berjalan kaki sampai daerah benteng Owari yang jaraknya mencapai ribuan kilometer. Jangan tanya soal kuda tau tumpangan, karena players disni tak diberi tunggangan kecuali mendapat event yang berhubungan dengan itu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah persimpangn. Disitu ada papan petunjuk jalan yang menunjukkan jalan mana yang menuju benteng Owari.

Chiza dan Aya memperhatikan papan itu seperti sedang melihat alien yang turun dari surga(?).  
Namun tiba-tiba muncul sesosok hantu cewek yang malah asik bergelayut di punggung Chiza, membuat Aya yang melihatnya langsung semaput.

.

.

Shima: "Aku adalah hantu dari korban perang 300 tahun lalu. Namaku Shima. Salam kenal ya~"

Chiza: "GYAAAAAA! CEPET LO TURUN DARI PUNGGUNG GUE HANTU!

Shima: "Ups, gomen."

Chiza: "Aya, cepet kau baca tuh petunjuk jalan biar kita bisa cepet sampai.

Aya: "Tapi Chiza, aku tak bisa baca kanji. Kalau Shima-san bisa?

Shima: "Aku juga tak bisa membaca. Dulu yang bisa bersekolah itu hanya anak-anak dari keluarga bangsawan saja."

Aya: "Sama kayak saat masa penjajahan di indonesia ya. Kalau Chiza gimana?"

Chiza: "Apalagi gue. JANGANKAN BACA KANJI, BAHASA JEPANG AJA GUE NGGAK BISA!"

Shima: "kasihan sekali. Baiklah aku akan bantu kalian untuk menemukan arah yang tepat ke tujuan kalian. Aku akan member kalian kompas."

Aya: " Eh, kompas?"

Chiza: "Kompas? Emang zaman sengoku begini udah ada yang namanya kompas ya?"

Shima: "Kompas ini bukan alat, tetapi berupa gugusan bintang-bintang dilangit yang membentuk pola tertentu untuk menunjukkan letak suatu arah mata angin. Sekarang lihatlah keatas kalian."

.

Kedua player kemudian mendongak untuk melihat langit yang makin menggelap.

.

Aya: "Ahh, iya. Bintang-bintangnya nampak membentuk suatu rasi."

Chiza: " Berarti apa Cuma gue disini yang ngeliat bintang-bintang itu membentuk arah panah semua?"

Shima: "gugus-gugus itu membentuk rasi yang menunjukkan semua arah mata angin. Owari berada di arah selatan maka carilah rasi yang menunjukkan arah selatan, kemudian cocokkan dengan papan jalan yang menunjukkan arah jalan ini maka kalian akan sampai di Owari. Nah selamat mencoba."

.

Kemudian sang hantu pun menghilang.

.

Chiza: " Gimana nih? Kita pilih rasi yang mana? Menurut gue semuanya sama aja."

Aya: " Kalau semuanya sama saja, berarti kita hanya pilih salah satu nya aja kan."

.

Chiza sweatdrop.

.

Selanjutnya mereka memilih jalan ke-3 yang diyakini sebagai arah selatan. Kemudian kembali berlari tanpa menyadari bahwa point bonus mereka bertambah. Selain itu jangan Tanya apa bunyi dari tulisan yang ada di papan petunjk arah itu karena narrator sendiri nggak tau.

.

.

.

**Next-(?)**

.

.

.

.

To be continued

* * *

**Author juga ga bisa kasih tau tulisan dari papan petunjuk arah yang dipilih Chiza dan Aya karena Author juga buta kanji. ==" *SLAP**

**Saya tau, game ini sudah ngaco sejak awal. Heran deh, darimana sih si Chiza bisa dapet nih game bajakan?**

**Chiza: gue kan dapet ini dari lo, kuso-author!**

**Oke, lupakan.**

**Seperti yang ad abaca sekalian, ini adalah salah satu fanfic ababil buatan saya jadi tolong maafkan kalau kurang seru dan jelek banget. Namanya juga ngarang. –w– *BUGH**

**Nyooo, ini masih stage 1 dan belum ketemu sama Boss nya. Nanti di chap 2 akan saya hadirkan bosss pertama yang harus dihadapi lalu dilanjutkan ke stage 2.**

**Oh, saya juga akan kasih beberapa hint hubungan antara players dengan Masamune dan Yukimura, dimana disini para players bisa membangun hubungan romantic denagn kedua samurai favorit saya ini. XDD**

**Jadi, bersediakan anda menunggu dan me review,? -w-**


	2. Chapter 2

Entah sudah berapa jam mereka terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya bulan menampakkan keindahannya dilangit.

.

.

Tapi...

.

.

Chiza: "GAAHH! KAPAN KITA NYAMPENYA NIH?! KAKI GUE PEGEEEEEEEELLL!"

Aya: "Iya nih, aku udah nggak inget lagi kapan terakhir kali kita mulai berjalan."

Chiza: "Mana benteng Owarinya sih?"

Aya: "Aahh, disana. Sedikit lagi Chiza."

.

.

.

Akhirnya sampai juga kedua player (malang) ini di benteng utara Owari, bekas wilayah kekuasaan klan Mibu yang sudah jadi milik klan Oda. Nampak didepan mata sebuah benteng besar dengan dinding kokoh menjulang, menguarkan aura kematian yang dahsyat, agak menggetarkan nyali.

.

.

.

Aya: "Apa kita bisa menyelesaikan game ini hidup-hidup?"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BASARA PARTY SIMULATION  
**

**(Chapter 2)**

**Sengoku Basara**

**Adventure, fantasy, romance(?), comedy~**

**Rating: T**

**OC! OOC, OOT, Typo(s) dan segala ke gajean yang ngenes~ -w-**

**TIDAK ADA KAITANNYA DENGAN GAME SENGOKU BASARA ASLI YANG TELAH BEREDAR DIPASARAN MASYARAT SAAT INI!**

**AWAS! GAME BAJAKAN!**

**NO FLAME AND CABE! OKE~**

**Happy not happy, let's play guys~ -w-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Baru juga mau melangkah masuk...

.

Oda: "Apa mau kalian disini?"

.

... udah ketauan sama yang punya benteng.

.

.

Chiza: "Eerr... etoo, kami ini..."

Aya: "Tukang cuci baju." Asal ceplos.

Chiza:*jedukin kepala ke tembok(?)

Oda: "Oh, kebetulan sekali. Disana ada tumpukan baju kotor. Masuk aja."

.

Meski dipersilahkan masuk aja, tapi tetep mereka diseret kedalem juga.

.

.

Chiza: "_Damn!_ Masa akhirnya kita beneran jadi babu sih?!" tambah depresi.

Aya: "Eehh, etto... Chiza, itu kan..." nunjuk sesuatu di antara tumpukan baju kotor.

.

.

Rupanya benda itu adalah 2 pedang berwarna putih bercahaya bagai berlian serta hitam berkilat seperti batu obsidian. Inilah pusaka Mibu yang mereka cari-cari!

_._

_._

_Tsukiyomi _dan _Amaterasu._

.

.

Aya & Chiza: "YEEI! KITA BERHASIL, BERHASIL, BERHASIL, HOREE~!" niruin tontonan tiap pagi_, _Dora the Explorer(?).

.

.

Namun tiba-tiba...

.

.

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRR

.

.

.

Mampus. Benteng mendadak runtuh setelah kedua player kita ini mendapatkan 2 pusaka yang dicari. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

.

"YAA KABUR SECEPATNYA DARI SINI LAH, KUSO-AUTHOR!"

.

.

Terdengar serapah dari mulut Chiza, berarti dia belum mati tertimbun.

.

.

Aya: "Chiza, kau bicara pada siapa?"

Chiza: "Nggak sama siapa-siapa."

.

.

Bebatuan besar mulai berjatuhan. Karena pintu tempat mereka masuk tadi terkunci, akhirnya mereka berlari memasuki pintu lain untuk menyelamatkan diri dari reruntuhan.

.

.

BRUUUAAAK

.

.

Akhirnya pintu itu terblokir. Chiza dan Aya terus berlari menyelusuri lorong panjang nan gelap itu hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah ruangan yang megah. Rupanya lorong tadi adalah penghubung benteng dengan ruangan tempat Nobunaga berada.

.

.

Oda: "Hooo. Rupanya 2 gadis tukang cuci yang berani masuk kemari. Apa kalian sudah ingin mati?"

.

.

Dan mereka sudah di sambut oleh sosok rupawan Om Raja Iblis, Oda Nobunaga. Chiza dan Aya mendadak keringet dingin.

.

.

Chiza: "YANG BENER AJA NIH?! BARU DAPET ITEM SENJATA UDAH MAEN NGELAWAN BOSS TERKUAT!" O [] O||

Aya: "Kayaknya nih game udah error sejak awal." =~=||

Chiza: "Jadi... ini stage terakhir?" OwO

Oda: "Jelas bukan. Ini masih permulaan. Yang akan kalian hadapi selanjutnya adalah adikku, Oichi."

.

.

Chiza: "..."

Aya: "..."

.

.

.

Chiza: "Aya, lo punya baygon nggak?"

.

.

.

-_-"

.

.

Menahan diri untuk tidak menggaplok kepala Chiza gara-gara pertanyaan absurd nya itu, Aya dibuat makin panic saat Nobunaga memainkan tangannya, memanggil para bawahannya. Tak lama muncul sosok trio macan(?) dari balik panggung shoji di belakang singgasana sang Raja Iblis. Kita mengenal mereka sebagai Akechi Mitsuhide, Nouhime dan Ranmaru.

.

.

Nobunaga: "Kalian bertiga urus bocah-bocah ini segera."

Nouhime: "Huh, tanpa banyak membuang waktu bisa langsung aku lenyapkan mereka." Memegang pistol.

Ranmaru: "Kita akan bermain sebentar dengan mereka kan?" menyiapkan busur.

Mitsuhide: "Ufufufu... kemarilah sayang~ akan kupastikan kalian mencicipi kepedihan dalam penderitaan singkat sebelum jatuh dalam neraka abadi." Ketawa psycho sambil mempersiapkan sabit besarnya.

.

.

Oh, sial...

.

.

.

Chiza: "Heh, kayaknya kita harus mencoba dulu kekuatan dari pusaka yang baru aja kita dapat ini ke mereka sebelum melawan langsung ke boss nya."

Aya: "Ya, aku juga udah nggak sabar untuk segera menggunakan pedang ini karena baru pertama kali nya aku memegang pedang samurai beneran seperti ini. Tapi Chiza ..."

Chiza: "Ada apa?"

Aya: "Bagaimana caranya bertarung menggunakan pedang? Kita tidak tau cara yang benar untuk menyerang, bertahan atau bahkan jurus-jurus yang dapat digunakan."

Chiza: "Aaaa... kau benar. Kenapa disaat seperti ini kita baru menyadari pentingnya ilmu beladiri sieh, terutama kendo?!" frustasi mode.

.

.

Yaah, bukan salah mereka juga sih nggak bisa ilmu kendo disaat yang diperlukan dalam game seperti sekarang. Silahkan salahkan sekolah mereka yang tak menyediakan kelas extrakurikuler atau klub kendo. Sehingga jika mereka _'game over' _disini bisa langsung nuntut sekolah. Ehem, itu seenaknya ya.

.

.

Chiza: "Heh,seolah-olah kita bakalan _game over_ disini hanya karena nggak bisa menebas mereka semua dengan benda ini. Kita buktikan bahwa bocah biasa kayak kita bisa melakukan hal yang biasa di dalam game ini, membunuh." Menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan pedang pusaka _tsukiyomi _berwarna hitam legam.

Aya: "Tentu Chiza. Di dunia ini, kita sebenarnya kuat karena kita adalah player disini. Tak peduli serangan seperti apapun kita pasti akan menang dan menyelesaikan ini semua dan kembali ke dunia kita yang sebenarnya." Tersenyum dingin lalu mengeluarkan pusaka _amaterasu_ berwarna putih berkilauan dari sarungnya.

.

.

Dan langsung saja, pertempuran di stage 1 dimulai!

.

.

.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

.

DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR DUAR

.

.

Tembakan bertubi-tubi datang menghujani kedua sosok player kita. Pelaku nya sudah tentu sang Lady seksi satu-satunya, Nouhime. Chiza dan Aya berlari dengan kecepatan ninja entah dilatih dimana dan melewati tiap detik penuh peluru tersebut dengan sangat apik. Masing-masing kemudian melompat saat lantai kayu yang dipijak nyaris jebol.

.

.

BLAAAAAARR

.

SYAT SYAT SYAT SYAT

.

.

Giliran puluhan panah yang melesat menuju sosok mereka yang saat ini melayang diudara. Dengan cekatan, Chiza dan Aya menebas semua panah itu dengan pedang hingga yang tersisa hanya potongan-potongan kecil tak berguna berjatuhan di lantai. Chiza melirik diantara celah yang ada.

.

.

Chiza: "Aya, kita bagi tugas ya. Aku bagian si Nouhime sementara kau urus tuh bocah sialan."

Aya: "Baik, tak masalah."

.

.

DAAAKK

.

.

Setelah itu, Aya langsung bertolak menyerang kearah Ranmaru. Ranmaru terus menghujani serangan panahnya kearah Aya hingga mengenai beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tapi Aya tak menyerah. Sambil berlari ia menyiapkan posisi kuda-kuda menyerang lalu kembali melompat.

.

.

"AMATERASU!"

.

CLIIIIIIIINK

.

DUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRR

.

.

Cahaya putih keemasan berpencar keluar dari pusaka Amaterasu. Tebasan sekali itu sukses menghujamkan puluhan serangan bagai hujan cahaya yang turun dari langit. Ranmaru menahan serangan itu namun tetap saja _damage _diterima olehnya dengan telak.

.

.

BLAARR BLAARR BLAAARR

.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGH"

.

.

HP milik Ranmaru berkurang drastic hingga tak bersisa sedikitpun. Kosong. Setelah itu layaknya karakter game yang telah kalah perlahan tubuhnya menghilang.

.

Aya: "Fyuh, untunglah ini cepat selesai."

.

.

.

"HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

.

DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR

.

.

Beberapa bisa dihindari, beberapa sedikit menyerempet hingga meninggalkan goresan-goresan darah di kulit dan baju. Chiza terus mendekati sang Lady Butterfly dan menebasnya telak dari pundak memanjang hingga membelah dada dan perutnya.

.

.

ZRAAAAAAAAASSHH

.

AAAAAAAAAKKKKHHH!

.

.

Satu musuh sudah selesai.

.

.

BLAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

.

.

Mitsuhide: "Akulah lawan mu selanjutnya, sayang~"

Chiza: "Hentikan panggilan menjjikkan itu, kakek tua!"

.

.

Bersiap dengan kuda-kuda dan kembali untuk menyerang Mitsuhide. Mitsuhide sendiri dengan cepat telah mengayunkan _scythe_ nya kearah Chiza seperti sedang berburu hama tikus.

.

.

"_Koutsuuteki Kyushutsu!"_

.

JLEEEBB

.

.

Sial pun tak terelakkan lagi bagi Chiza, sukses terkena serangan tiba-tiba dari Mitsuhide. Sepasang _scythe_ telah menusuk tubuhnya hingga membuat HP miliknya terjun bebas, apalagi saat Mitsuhide mulai menyerap kekuatan kehidupannya, HP nya makin menipis.

.

.

DUAAAAAAAARRR

.

.

Serangan kilat putih yang tiba-tiba muncul memaksa Mitsuhide untuk melepaskan Chiza dan melompatm enghindar ke belakang. Namun itu tak bertahan lama karena serangan lain dengan rasio lebih gila mulai mendekat.

.

.

"TSUKIYOMI!"

.

SHAAAAAAA

.

"AAAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

.

.

Puluhan sabitan kristals telak menusuk tubuh Mitsuhide hingga HP milik sang pendeta psycho kosong seketika. Sepertinya Chiza memanfaatkan kelengahan Mitsuhide saat momen menghindar dari serangan Aya tadi.

.

Aya berlari mendekati Chiza yang sekarang tergeletak payah, kelelahan.

.

.

Aya: "Chiza, kau baik-baik saja?"

Chiza: "Ya, hehehe aku masih belum mau mati sebelum baca doujinshi Revaival sampe tamat."

.

.

Aya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ mendengar temannya yang bisa-bisanya ngelantur disaat sekarat. Namun ia langsung menyadari bahwa lawan mereka yang sesungguhnya masih berada disana, duduk tenang sambil menonton pertarungan yang membosankan didepannya.

.

.

Aya: "Bertahanlah Chiza, pertarungan kita yang sesungguhnya baru akan dimulai."

Chiza: "Aku tau, tapi sisa HP ku tak mencukupi untuk aku bertahan lama."

Aya: "Aku juga,pertarungan melawan trio tadi sudah menguras lebih dari setengah HP milikku. Terkena beberapa serangan lagi kita bisa_ 'game over'_."

Chiza: "Heh, ini benar-benar licik."

Aya: "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Chiza: "Gue nyesel kenapa tadi kita nggak pake _cheats _aja sekalian." ==||

Aya: "Kamu kebiasaan main curang sih." -_-||

.

.

BLAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR

.

.

Tembakan besar nyaris melenyapkan duo player sekaligus kalau saja tidak disengaja meleset oleh sang empunya. Nobunaga berjalan mendekati dua sosok itu dengan seringai tak kenal ampun.

.

.

Oda: "Sudah cukup main-mainnya. Sekarang akan kubereskan kalian sekaligus."

.

.

GLEK. Tamatlah riwayat mereka kini!

.

.

.

BRUUUUUUAAAAK

.

.

Tiba-tiba dinding sebelah dijebol oleh sebuah kekuatan lain hingga hancur menyisakan sebuah lubang besar disana.

.

Dibalik asap bekas ledakan, nampak 2 orang pria yang sangat dikenal oleh player tengah berdiri santai.

.

.

"Yoo, sepertinya kita datang tepat waktu, eh?" kata pria berambut putih jabrik dengan _eyepatch_ dimata kiri, tersenyum tipis sambil menyandang jangkar raksasa di pundak kanannya.

"Dengar, kita kesini bukan untuk bermain." Kata pemuda lain dengan pakaian serba hijau serta bilah pedang matahari tersampir dipundak kirinya.

.

.

Mata kedua player terbelalak seketika.

.

.

"CHOSOKABE MOTOCHIKA, MOURI MOTONARI?!" teriak kompak Aya dan Chiza.

.

.

Well, kemunculan 2 tokoh ini entah darimana telah memberikan secercah harapan di hati para player, selayaknya karakter tambahan yang datang untuk memberikan bantuan.

.

.

Tapi... benarkah demikian tujuan mereka disini?

.

.

.

Kemunculan tiba-tiba dari Chosokabe Motochika bersama Mouri Motonari sukese membuat 2 player kita menganga syok, sekaligus sujud syukur.

.

Bagaimana tidak, bisa saja kedatangan dua samurai yang merupakan pemimpin masing-masing wilayah Shikoku dan Chugoku yang tidak bisa diremehkan (menurut pengalaman Aya selama memainkan seri game sebelumnya) ini adalah untuk membantu para player memenangkan _battle_ hidup-mati melawan sang boss iblis.

.

Secara, dari segi pengalaman yang 'nyata' mustahil Chiza dan Aya bisa berjuang sendirian.

.

.

Motochika dan Motonari seketika secara serentak langsung melompat dan melemparkan senjata masing-masing kearah Nobunaga, menyerangnya dengan telak.

.

.

CRAAAAANNKK

.

DUAAAAAAAARRRRRR

.

.

Namun yang terjadi kedua senjata unik itu malah saling berbenturan dan tak ada yang berhasil mengenai sang target karena Nobunaga sudah melompat menghindar.

.

.

Motochika: "WOOII, KUSO-MOURI! JANGAN GANGGU PERTARUNGANKU! JAUH-JAUH SONO!"

Mouri: "KAU YANG HARUSNYA SADAR DIRI KUSO-KABE! ENYAHKAN DIRIMU DARI HADAPANKU!"

.

.

Kedua samurai sekaligus rival ini langsung terlibat adu bacot kemudian berlanjut menjadi adu jotos antar senjata. Sementara Nobunaga yang berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya cuma ketawa ngakak.

.

Oda: "WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~!"

.

Sementara duo chara original malang yang terduduk pasrah disana cuma bisa melongo.

.

.

Apa benar kedatangan Motochika dan Mouri dalam keterlibatan battle ini emang untuk menolong mereka.

.

.

Padahal nyatanya jelas, meragukan.

.

.

Chiza: "WOOI! Motochika, Motonari! kalau kalian emang niat mau membantu jangan malah asyik berantem sendiri dong!" teriak frustasi.

Aya: "Motochika-dono, Mouri-dono, tolong hentikan!" teriak panic.

Motonari: "Cih! Aku hampir lupa dengan tujuan utama ku datang kemari. Ini semua gara-gara kau Motochika!"

Motochika: "Hooo... kini kau menyalahkan aku setelah kau memancing ku? Baik, selesaikan urusan disini lalu kita lanjutkan pertarungan." Dengus Motochika, kemudian merogoh saku celananya lalu melempar sebuah bungkusan kearah Chiza.

Chiza: "Apaan nih?" alis sebelah Chiza terangkat saat melihat isi bungkusan.

Motochika: "Itu 'nori' untuk meningkatkan kembali stamina dan HP yang sekarat." Kata Motochika santai.

Chiza: "Aa... rumput laut?"

Motonari: "Ambil ini." Melakukan hal yang sama kearah Aya.

Aya: "Ini... onigiri?!"

Motonari: "Manfaatnya sama dengan nori busuk itu." Menunjuk bungkusan di tangan Chiza. Jelas pernyataan bernada datar tersebut sukses membuat wajah Chiza mengkerut dan tampang Motochika yang semakin jengkel.

Motochika: "Wooii Mouri! Kita lanjutkan ditempat lain yang lebih luas!"

Motonari: "Baik, tak masalah."

.

Lalu keduanya melompat bersamaan dan menghilang di telan kepulan debu.

.

Chiza: "Oro? Main ngilang aja tuh mereka."

Aya: "Yah sudah, biarkan aja mereka. Kita langsung makan ini dulu yuk!"

Mereka membuka bungkusan itu lalu memakan isinya.

Chiza: "HOEEKK! Nori nya nggak enak! Nggak ada rasanya!"

Aya: "Hah... macha chi...?" sibuk ngunyah .

Chiza: "Gah, kau enak makan onigiri. Btw, kau punya garam nggak Ya?"

Aya: "Please deh Za, berhenti menanyakan barang yang jelas nggak ada." Kata Aya setelah berhasil menelan makanannya bulat-bulat.

Oda: "Sudah selesai makan nya, bocah?"

.

.

Kini dihadapan mereka sang Raja Iblis tengah berdiri layaknya pose yang bosan. Sepertinya menunggu duo player ini selesai piknik membuat kedua tangannya pegal untuk segera...

.

.

DUAAAAAAAAAAARRRRR

.

.

Nobunaga sudah melancarkan serangan tembakan tiba-tiba kearah player. Kepulan asap yang terbentuk daro momen ledakan menyamarkan pergerakan player yang berhasil menghindar, kini bergerak untuk membalas serangan.

.

.

"HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

.

.

Kekuatan gelap sang boss kegelapan menyelubungi serangan mematikan yang selanjutnya. Namun berkat stamina dan HP yang full kembali, Aya berhasil menahan serangan itu sementara Chiza melompat menghindar dan berlari kearah Nobunaga, disusul oleh sosok Aya.

.

.

CLIIIIIINK

.

.

Amaterasu dan Tsukiyomi bereaksi saat players telah semakin dekat dengan target.

.

SYAAAAAAATT

.

.

Chiza berhasil memotong tangan kiri Nobunaga yang memegang pistol dan Aya memotong tangan kanan yang membawa pedang.

.

"HAAAAA!"

.

Kemudian mereka berbalik secara bersamaan dan kembali tepat menikam sang musuh dari belakang.

.

JLEEEBB

.

"AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

.

.

HP sang raja Iblis seketika turun habis seiring dengan kuatnya tusukan kedua pusaka sang players yang menancap hingga menembus punggungnya.

.

Teriakan menggelegar keseluruh penjuru ruangan hingga meretakkan beton karena saking dahsyat nya.

.

Bahkan Chiza pun sampai nutup kuping saking pengang nya.

.

Perlahan sosok Nobunaga menghilang setelah Chiza dan Aya mencabut pedang mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu gempa tiba-tba terasa menandakan bahwa bangunan itu sebentar lagi akan roboh.

.

.

Aya: "Kita harus segera keluar dari sini!"

Chiza: "Tapi gimana?! Pintu masuknya udah kebloki lagi sama batu yang berjatuhan!"

.

.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK

.

.

Kini terpampanglah sosok sang bajak laut dari Shikoku itu dengan senyum-coret-cengir gaje karena berhasil jebolin atap. Aya dan Chiza cengo.

.

Chiza: "Wooii, udah kebanyakan kata 'cengo' di kisah ini. Sekali-kali make kata 'kaget' atau 'terkejut' gitu dong!" kini Chiza memprotes narrator lagi.

.

.

Aya: "Heran deh, kamu ngomong sama siapa sih?"

Chiza: "Nggak kok.

.

.

GREP

.

.

Secepat kilat Motochika sudah menggendong kedua player di lengan dan pundaknya, bersiap membawa mereka kabur dari sana.

.

.

Chiza: "Anjrit! Mau ngapain kau?!"

Motochika: "Menyelamatkan kalian lah. Sudah diam saja atau kau mau aku melemparmu ke laut?"

.

.

Kemudian ia menginjak jangkar raksasa miliknya dan seketika jangkar tersebut melesat terbang membawa mereka menjauh dari istana yang mulai hancur.

.

.

.

WHHUUUUUUUZZZ

.

.

.

Chiza: "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Aya: "Aaa... aku mau HOEEEEKK..."

Motochika: "AARRRGGGHH! JANGAN MUNTAH DI BAJU KU!"

.

.

.

Well, stage pertama telah sukses di selesaikan. Bila anda ingin melanjutkan ke stage selanjutnya silahkan klik di bawa ini.

.

.

.

**NEXT-(?)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

* * *

**Asseeeeeeuuummm... akhirnya saya publish juga lanjutan fic gajeness ini disini. Awalnya sih niat cuma pengen menuhin notes di FB. XDa #slap.**

**Kayaknya saya mau vacum agak lama karena ingin fokus bercinta dengan kalkulator ku. :3 *bilang pengen ulangan kenaikan susah banget sih bro =="**

**.**

**Makasih yang sudah mau nge-review XD :**

** 4: wkwkwkwkwk SAO? bahkan ini terinspirasi dari sana. XD #slap. Iya Yata mau saya pinjam buat diadopsi jadi adeknya Aya. XDD #slapslap.**

**NaYata Fushimi: hohoho thanks, semoga ada orang yang cukup waras(?) untuk menjadikan game ini sungguhan. XDD *maksudmu?**

**: hahaha, kebetulan si Mochi tampil cukup banyak disini. nanti juga dia muncul lagi. -w- Thanks untuk semuanya (_ _)**

**.**

**Yup, selanjutnya stage 2. XD**

**Silahkan anda tinggalkan jejak kaki berupa review di bawah ini nyoooooo. (-w-)/**


End file.
